Romeo and Juliet or Not?
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Modern day Romeo and Juliet! The Levine's and DeVille's have hated each other since the beginning of time. It went from generation to generation, but no one exactly knew why. In comes Hazel, the daughter of Daniel and Heather Levine and their only child. She doesn't really understand the family feud or care much about them. (Full Summary Inside)


**Romeo and Juliet or Not?**

 **Author || AsToldBy Hazelnut**

 **Summary||** _Modern day Romeo and Juliet! The Levine's and DeVille's have hated each other since the beginning of time. It went from generation to generation, but no one exactly knew why. In comes Hazel, the daughter of Daniel and Heather Levine and their only child. She doesn't really understand the family feud or care much about them. In comes Phillip, the son of Betty and Howard, and Lillian's twin brother. He has no interest in this family feud, he doesn't care about the hate between the two families. He thinks they should get over it already. Phil and Hazel meet each other, after Phil and his friend crash one of her parties. Phil and Hazel immediately click, only to find out they are family enemies. They find themselves in a Romeo and Juliet situation. Are the two destine to have a tragic ending? Or will their families finally get over their differences. [Alternate version, where Hazel's parents are still alive]_

 **(Update: 11/4/2016; This I'd a story I started last year and totally forgot about, so I'll be uploading it here now, I'll only continue if it gets good feedback, because it'll just be a waste.)**

 **Begun Writing: May 19th,2015.**

 **Ended Writing:May 20th, 2015**

* * *

"I hate them damn DeVille's," Hazel's mother Heather said walking into the kitchen.

Hazel looked up from her phone and over towards her mother. She didn't understand why her family and the DeVille family hated each other. In all honesty she didn't care either. She tried hard to stay out the business, though it's hard with her parents always complaining about them. She honestly thought this feud was simply childish.

Heather slammed her keys down on the counter. She was beyond pissed and Hazel could tell, she did get her temper from her mother after all.

"Mother, you should just let it go," Hazel said in a gentle voice. The fourteen year old really didn't like it when her mother was pissed. That simply meant she was going to pour all her problems on her.

Heather looked over towards her daughter, "let it go? That bitch stolen both our garden gnome."

Hazel chuckled softly, "garden gnome? Can't you just get new ones?"

"That isn't the point Hazel," she said rubbing her temples.

Hazel looked at her with confusion, "what's the point? Because I honestly don't see one."

This just seemed to piss her mother off even more. She knew she had to speak carefully around her. This was all just stupid. They fought over the most dumbest things in the world. Was is hard to actually act like adults and sit down to talk things out. Obviously not, weren't parents supposed to be smart than the children?

Heather pointed to the stairs, "I don't have to explain anything to you, go upstairs right now."

Hazel groaned in annoyance, every time she challenged her parents she was sent to her room. She stood up and stomped upstairs to her bedroom. At least she didn't have to deal with her mother crying over two garden gnomes. It wasn't like she couldn't go to the store and buy some more gnomes.

She sighed heavily when her back hit her soft bed. She talked with her best friend Rosie about this before. They both had a great laugh and agreed that this family feud was stupid. That they fought over the dumbest things. Hazel kind of felt bad for her parents, couldn't they have just ended the feud? This was not the olden days any more.

She looked at the clock on the wall with a grin. Her parents were leaving for two days in a bit and she had planned a party tonight with her best friends Rosie and Zack. It was going to be a banger and everyone from school was invited. It was an open invitation anyhow, she couldn't wait to get this stress off her chest. Her parents have been giving her so much stress from this dumb ass feud. She heard the front door close and her parents car leave.

"Right on time," she mumbled grabbing her phone and texting both Zack and Rosie that her parents had left for two days. The party was on, they didn't have to worry about anything because today was Friday.

A few minutes later Rosie and Zack came. Zack came with the liquor, he had ways to get things he wanted. Rosie came with herself, saying her presence was a gift by itself, who can argue with her?

Hazel's party was finally in full swing. Everyone was dancing and having a wonderful time.

Hannah grabbed a beer out of the cooler and shook it handing it to her sister Michelle.

Michelle already too drunk off her ass didn't notice and opened the beer. It started pulling everywhere and on her clothes, "you are dead."

Hannah started laughing running away from her sister.

Phil walked into the house with a playful smirk. He had decided to crash the party with his sister Lillian and best friend Christopher. They walked over towards the corner of the room.

"Why are we here Phil? You know mom and dad are going to kill us," Lillian said with a slight pout.

Phil shrugged his shoulders," I don't care, they don't control me." He was getting sick and tired of his parents. He just wanted a night out and to tell them how much he didn't care, he decided to attend a party. A party at the Levine's house.

Lillian growled, "Philip!"

Phil sighed, "Lillian" he said calmly.

"Fine!" She shouted stomping away from him.

Phil didn't care, his attention was drawn to a girl dancing. Her beauty was the very first thing that had captured his eyes. She had beautiful buttery blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. Her amber colored eyes filled with excitement. He watched her dance with some boy who wasn't really catching her attention.

He made his way over towards the dance floor and smirked, "is he bothering you?"

Hazel blinked in confusion looking over towards Phil, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked at the boy dancing next to her, "kind of.."

Phil held out his hand towards her, "how about I steal you for the night?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "I don't know...I don't even know your name."

Phil blinked a bit before chuckling, "of course, I'm sorry, my name is Phillip, Phillip DeVille."

Hazel gasped in surprise at his last name, "I'm Hazel, I am the host of this party."

Phil looked at her in surprise for a bit before a grin appeared, "our families hate each other, that doesn't mean we have to."

Hazel giggled and took his hand.

Phil pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist. His free hand grabbed hers and the two started dancing. They ignored others around them and it felt like they were the only two on the dance floor. They both didn't understand why their families hated each other.

"This is kind of like Romeo and Juliet, you know," Hazel said.

Phil nods his head in agreement," hopefully we don't get the same fate, no offense I don't see how killing oneself would work."

Hazel giggled softly while nodding her head, "I agree with you. Why didn't they just run away together? Plus they were young, how do they know it was love?"

"Could have just been lust," Phil whispered in Hazel's ear.

Hazel shivered in pleasure and blushed, "could have."

The two continued to dance until Christopher tapped Phil's shoulder. "Dude, we have to go."

Phil sighed heavily and placed a gentle kiss on Hazel's cheek, "I'll see you around." He walked away with Chris to find his sister so they could all leave.

Hannah skipped over towards Hazel with Rosie beside her.

"I seen you dancing with the boy," Rosie said with a smirk.

Hazel giggled nervously and rubbed her neck, "w-what boy?"

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest, "don't play dumb, who was that boy?"

Hazel sighed heavily, leave it up to her best friends to be in her business,"that was Phil."

"As in Phil DeVille?" Hannah asked with a gasp. Hazel nodded her head slowly.

"You know if your parents find out-" Rosie started.

"YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Hannah finished.

Hazel covered Hannah's mouth, "do you have to be so loud?" Hannah shook her head and Hazel released her hand from her mouth. "I don't care, they can't stop me from seeing him."

Rosie chuckled softly and crossed her arms over her chest, "this is like Romeo and Juliet."

Hannah gasped and nodded her head, "are you going to have a tragic ending?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "guys! That is just a story, plus this is the modern day, we could just talk over the phone or on Twitter." She walked over towards the cooler grabbing a beer opening it.

"You never know, love does crazy things to people," Rosie said.

Hazel choked on her beer and looked over towards Rosie with wide eyes, "I don't love him, like I said this isn't Romeo and Juliet, I barely know the guy."

Rosie shrugged her shoulders walking away leaving Hazel and Hannah alone.

"You never knew this could be another Romeo and Juliet," Hannah said skipping away happily.

"Or not," Hazel mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Hazel woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She didn't remember much of last night, but she did remember dancing with a handsome guy before she got hammered. She had woken up with half her body hanging off the couch.

"I have the worst hangover ever," Hannah mumbled from behind the couch.

"Shhh.." Hazel placed her hand over her lips. She just needed peace and quiet for at least a few hours.

Hannah stood up and looked over the couch at Hazel, "don't shhh me."

Rosie, who was sleeping on the loveseat grabbed a pillow throwing it at Hannah, "how about I shut up you huh?"

Hannah rolled her eyes whispering to herself; "no need to be rude damnit..." She fell back onto the ground.

It had to be at least ten or eleven o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining thru the window, a few people were still in the house passed out on the floor like Michelle, Sean, Savannah, Justin, Z, and Francisco. Michelle was laying on the table with an empty beer bottle in her hand. She was the most wasted last night.

"What time is it?" Hazel asked adjusting her eyes to the light.

Rosie reached into her pocket and took her phone out checking the time,"it's almost twelve o'clock, I have to go home before my mom and sister have a fit."

"Tell them I said hi!" Hazel mumbled waving over towards Rosie who left her house looking like a zombie.

Hazel rubbed her eyes and stepped over the people on the floor walking to her kitchen. She was over to the cabinet to grab a cup and notices a note on the counter. She grabbed the cup and read over the number.

"Here's my number, xoxo Phil" she read in a low volume. A small smile appeared on her face while she read the note. It was a good thing she got his number.


End file.
